Happy?
by My.Last.Resort
Summary: Hinata is distressed because she can't summon the courage to talk with Naruto. Naruto is hurt the Sakura dosen't feel for him like he does for her. Sasuke shows up at the wrong time. And hinata changes a lot with the throw of a kunai. Naruhina.
1. Dream On

Happy? By MyLastResort

Dream on 

_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

_Dream yourself a dream come true_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on_

_And dream until your dream comes true_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on_

By Areosmith

Disclaimer: if you're smart enough to read then you're probably smart enough to realize that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! clears throat duh

Dream on

The light from the rising sun hit the face of a blond youth lying in bed. The boy groaned knowing that he had to get up. "_Stupid sun. Wish it had a snooze button or something."_, the boy thought to himself as he hauled himself out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He examined the bags under his eyes, his messy hair, and the stupefied look on his face. "_I am so not a morning person."_

After a half hour the boy was finally ready to head out the door. His hair was spiky, just like always, he was dressed in orange, just like always, and he was mad at his sensei for making him get up so early, just like always.

Slowly he dragged himself through the village. It was still very early in the morning and most of the villagers we still asleep. Unfortunately, Naruto was walking into the blinding light of the sun so he had to block his eyes with his arm as he walked to prevent himself from squinting in pain. "_Why does that perverted sensei of mine make us get up so early anyways? He knows he's going to be late, and we know he's going to be late so why do I have to get up so damn early? I could be happily asleep right now, but noooo, I have to get up early so I can wait for my sensei to show up. And then I get some lame mission that I don't care about! When are we going to start getting missions that are worth the effort?" _The youth grumbled to himself all the way to the bridge where his squad always gathered before receiving a mission. When the bridge came into view he noticed that Sakura was already there looking around for nothing in particular. Sakura looked at Naruto when she heard his footsteps thudding dully on the wood of the bridge. "Hey Naruto," she said cheerfully as Naruto plopped himself down on the bridge, with his back resting of the side of the bridge for support. Naruto sighed to himself and responded," I don't see how you can be so cheerful this early in the morning." Sakura smiled and said," How can you not be cheerful on such a beautiful morning? It's nice and warm out, there's a cool breeze, and the sun is shining. What more could you ask for in a morning?" "Well for starters I could as for more sleep." Naruto answered with a yawn.

Sasuke arrived at the bridge about five minuets after Naruto did. Sakura greeted him with great enthusiasm, but the raven haired boy simply grunted in response. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, "Would it kill you to show some emotions for once in your life?" "Yes, actually it would." Sasuke responded coldly. "Whatever," Naruto said with another yawn, "Somebody wake me up when Kakashi-sensei shows up." And with that he lied down on the bridge with his head resting on his arm.

Almost forty-five minuets later a huge cloud of smoke appeared right above the sleeping Naruto, and Kakashi was sitting on a very surprised and very angry young ninja. "Sensei! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The older ninja responded in a level voice, "Well I'm pretty sure I'm waking you up."

The day's missions were all very simple, and the hardest among them was simply finding a lost dog which only took ten minuets. Squad seven milled through their assignments with not a small number of mishaps, almost all of them due to the fact that Naruto was half asleep. When they were finally done Kakashi gave them the rest of the day off, but told them to meet at the bridge the same time tomorrow for training exercises. This announcement was met with groans coming from Naruto and Sakura. On their way back to the village Sakura asked Sasuke if he wanted to do anything later. He responded with a simple no. Sakura looked crushed even though she should be use to this kind of rejection from Sasuke. It was common knowledge among the youth of the village that both Sakura and Ino (not to mention many other girls in the village) had major crushes on Sasuke. Naruto himself had always liked the pink haired girl who was currently walking next to him. He tried to not show how much he liked Sakura, but deep inside himself he worried that it was obvious. He knew that if he wasn't on Sakura's squad, she would barely even notice him. He sighed, but not loud enough for either of his teammates to hear. "_Why do they like him so much? I mean he obviously doesn't give a damn about anything but himself and revenge."_ Naruto thought to himself, "_If they could just realize that then maybe I could have a shot at Sakura or something…" _

The three ninja arrived at the village and each went their separate ways. Sasuke went off to where ever, Sakura headed back to her parents house, and Naruto simply started to wander around. As Naruto was turning a corner he bumped into someone, stumbled, and started shouting, "Hey! Watch where your g- oh sorry Hinata. Didn't realize it was you." Hinata was a fellow genin, about the same age as Naruto, and also was very beautiful. Hinata blushed and in a very small voice said. "No, it was my fault, please don't apologize." Her heart raced and her face was a deep red. She had long dreamed of being together with Naruto. Just being this close to him made her incredibly nervous. "_If I could just talk with him like he was anybody else. Maybe then I could tell him how I feel._" Hinata managed to mumble out,"S-so what are you doing here anyways Naruto?" "I duno really. I guess I'm just walking around. I mean I got nothing better to do anyways." Hinata nodded and quickly said bye, before scurrying away. After a minuet she slowed down and raged at herself for everything she said and hadn't said back there. "_What was that? There I was, alone with Naruto and all I do is run away moments later. I could have at least stayed and talked for a while. Who knows, maybe he wanted to talk with me. God! Why can't I just talk to him? Why do I always have to mess up like that every time I get a chance to talk with him?_"

Naruto watched as the girl hurried away. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked himself.

It was late at night and Naruto was just climbing into bed. He wasn't very tired but he had to get up early again the next day so he forced himself to try and sleep. As he lay awake in bed he thought of Sakura. He thought of what it would be like if she finally admitted that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. He smiled to himself and he finally fell into a deep sleep and dreamed.

Sakura was fast asleep, and wrapped in dreams. She dreamed of Sasuke and of herself. She dreamed of love. She dreamed of all that she wished was true.

Sasuke dreamed another type of dream. He dreamed of vengeance, of righting the wrongs that had been done to his clan. But that was not all he dreamed of. He also dreamed of a certain blond ninja. It was this ninja that always haunted Sasuke's dreams. Though the dreams he had of him were not ones of hate, or anger, or anything like that. Instead they were dreams of longing. He always tried his hardest to act as though he cared nothing for the other boy. But inside himself he knows the truth. He knows that he wants the blond ninja terribly, and that he will have him even if the other boy isn't willing. And so Sasuke dreamed.

A dark haired girl clutched the covers on her bed tightly to her chest. She was having an awful dream that chilled her to the bone. In fact it wasn't even a dream it was a nightmare. She was standing in the middle of a raging storm. Rain pounded into the ground, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. About ten feet in front of her stood a lone figure. He was small in stature and had spiky blond hair. Slowly the figure turned to face her. The face was one that she new well. But yet at the same time it was alien to her. He had glowing red eyes, long fangs, and claws for fingernails. The boy/beast growled menacingly at her. She looked into his/its eyes and saw hate, rage, frustration, anger, and bloodlust. But she looked even deeper into the eyes and started to see fear, sorrow, regret, and despair. The girl could feel her heart breaking as she stared into the eyes of the one she loved. She wished she could go over to comfort him, but her feet were rooted to the ground. She felt tortured, not being able to do anything. She tried to call out to him/it, but all that came out was a small choking sound. Now the beast in the boy's body was facing her completely, staring at her with terrible eyes. Suddenly the beast disappeared and reappeared right in front of the girl. Slowly she raised her and to touch the creature before her, to comfort it. Lightning filled the area with light, thunder rumbled all around them, the beast roared, and leaped at the girl. The eyes of the beast flashed, and its claws tore though the air, heading towards the unprotected girl. Hinata sat up suddenly in bed with a small scream and sweat dripping down her face. She could still see Naruto's eyes from her dream, the eyes that were filled with both hate and sorrow. "Naruto…" Hinata said the name softly to herself. After she had calmed herself down she closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow. Slowly she drifted of into the realm of sleep, and dreamed on…

Well… there you have it. This is the first story I've written for something besides school. Actually I had a lot of fun writing this. Obviously I'm a little nervous about what people are going to think of this, so any and all comments would be greatly appreciated. And just for the record if you hated it feel free to tell me. I'll probably want to hit you…but lucky for you I cant so… well, just tell me what ya think….Umm please? mumbles_ I'm so lonely…_

P.S. ummm… I just wanted to have a P.S. thing….


	2. Determined

Happy? By MyLastResort

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto! So feel free to shut up about it.

Determined 

Training seemed to drag on forever. Kakashi-sensei had the three genies doing nonstop practice. They ran obstacle courses, practiced combat routines, worked on controlling and focusing their chakra, reviewed battle tactics, and sparred. At the moment Naruto was trying to get up after hitting the ground hard due to a forceful kick delivered by Sasuke. "Lucky shot." Naruto grumbled, his head spinning. The fact is that the blue eyed ninja was right. Naruto had caught Sasuke off guard with a low kick and an uppercut at the same time and was less then a second away from lashing out with a punch aimed at Sasuke's unprotected stomach when Naruto suddenly he felt his nose start to itch. Sasuke wasted no time when he saw the opening; he stretched back his leg and swung it at Naruto's head. Naruto sneezed and was kicked in the side of the head at roughly the same time, spots of light flooded his vision, and he fell crashing to the ground.

"_Great. Fricken, great_." Naruto fumed to himself. "_I'm so close to getting the best of Sasuke and I end up getting my ass (well actually my head) kicked. And why? Because I had to sneeze! Yep, that's just my luck, finally get a chance for some payback and I sneeze! Now my head hurts enough so that even thinking loudly causes pain_." "Well I think that's enough practice for one day." Kakashi-sensei announced. "I'm going to be busy tomorrow so the three of you will have the day off." Under other circumstances Naruto would have cheered at hearing this news, but he was too distracted by his throbbing head and the feeling of shame and frustration at being beaten like a first class amateur at the hands (and feet) of the Uchia heir. He had given up on trying to get up off the ground and was now just lying on the grass, limbs spread, looking up at the sky. "Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke's asked. Naruto saw Sasuke standing by Naruto's feet looking off into the distance. "Like you care. You're just lucky, because if I hadn't sneezed you'd be the one on the ground right now!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke shrugged and walked away. Sakura shouted,"Hey, wait for me Sasuke!" as she scrambled to her feet after sitting against the trunk of a large oak tree, and rushed after Sasuke.

Naruto was now left alone in the forest clearing left with nothing but his thoughts and a headache. He slowly started to feel better, but when he tried to sit up the pain come back in full. Naruto sighed to himself. "_Well this sucks. I looked like a total weakling and right in front of Sakura too. She must have thought I looked like a fool. I wonder what she's doing now._" Naruto sighed again."_I should probably go back to my apartment take something for my head and lye down there." _After five more minuets of doing nothing but thinking Naruto finally made up his mind and started to drag himself back to the village.

From his hidden location high up in one of the trees, Sasuke watch his teammate stumble away, his eyes showing no emotion. Even when Naruto was out of sight Sasuke stayed up in the tree alone with his thoughts. Eventually he decided to wander around the forest seeing as he had nothing better to do. He spotted a small stream after about ten minuets of walking aimlessly. He went over to it, set his footwear off to the side, and soaked his feet in the cool water. He leaned back onto the grass and rested his head on his hands, with his feet still in the water. "Sasuke!" Sakura's voice drifted through the trees. The dark haired ninja dragged a hand down his face and thought, "_Not Sakura, that's the last thing I need right now_." Quickly he pulled his feet out of the river, grabbed his shoes, and ran for cover behind a thick tree. If it had been Naruto he probably would have stayed and endured whatever the blond had to say(or yell), but it wasn't and Sasuke didn't feel much like talking with anyone else right now, especially Sakura.

Sakura reached the spot by the stream where she could have sworn she had seen Sasuke. "Um Sasuke?" she said quietly. She searched the area around the stream until she was certain Sasuke wasn't there. "_Well this stinks. I was really hoping to find Sasuke here._" She thought to herself.

Later that night Naruto went to bed early even though he didn't need to be up early the next day. He pulled the covers up to his neck, got himself into a comfortable position, and fell fast asleep. The next day he opened his eyes and wondered, "_Wha_?" then he realized how tired he was last night, and how relaxed he felt right now. For several minuets he felt like he never wanted to get up, that is until he noticed that his stomach felt like it wasn't there and a gapping hole had taken its place. He yanked off the covers and threw his legs over the side of the bed and went to get himself a cup of instant ramen. While he stuffed his face with the ramen, Naruto wondered what he should do with his day off.

Hinata was awake, and sunlight filled her room. But instead of getting up she was lying in her bed with the sheets pulled up to her neck. She had been this way for almost a half hour, and she still had no intensions of stopping. On a rare occasion her sensei had giver her squad the day off, and at the moment she could see no reason to get up. Eventually her thoughts wondered to Naruto. "_I wonder what he's doing now. Maybe I could go and watch him practice, or does he have the day off too? Oh, who am I kidding, even if Naruto did have practice today I would never be able to work enough courage to do that._" Hinata thought to herself miserably. "_In any case I should probably get up. After all I've been lying here for quite some time._" After Hinata had showered, dressed, and eaten a very late breakfast she headed out the door. Eventually Hinata found herself in the part of the village where you would find Naruto's favorite ramen stand, and where you would often find Naruto. Hinata looked around and saw several people she knew, Kiba, her teammate was one of them, but Naruto was not. She approached teammate and said, "Hi Kiba." The dark haired ninja smirked and responded, "Hey Hinata."

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know where Naruto is, would you?" Hinata said voice barely above a whisper. At the mention of the blond ninja, and Hinata's interest in his location, Kiba's lips twitched and dropped into a scowl. "No, I wouldn't." came Kiba's blunt response. "Why do you want to know where that loser is anyways?" "Don't say things like that Kiba! Naruto is not a loser." Hinata snapped. "And I was just curious, that's all." "Ya, whatever." was Kiba's choice of words to respond to Hinata's outburst.

After that Hinata walked away mumbling something about Kiba's attitude.

Sakura was alone in the woods, absentmindedly twirling a flower between her fingers. She stared at the flower as it spun, watching the colors blur together. Sakura started to hum tunelessly to herself. After a minuet or two of humming and flower spinning, Sakura decided to lie down on the grass and look up at the sky. Soon she noticed something in the corner of her vision that seemed to go against the natural color of the forest. The pink haired ninja looked to her right and noticed a very calm looking Sasuke sitting on a branch of a tree. Sakura could feel her face reddening as she asked, "S-Sasuke, how long have you been there?" "Long enough." was Sasuke's reply. Sakura blushed even deeper and questioned, "Sasuke, why are you here anyways?" "Because I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke answered truthfully. The Uchia locked eyes with Sakura and asked, "Why do you like me so much?" That was one of the last questions Sakura had ever thought she would hear, especially from Sasuke. She was caught completely off guard and blushed deeper then she thought was possible. Sakura managed to stammer out, "Well, I um… it's just that, er, no I mean, you… no, I…" Sasuke watched his teammate continue on like this for a moment before silencing her with a glare. Sakura let out a small yelp at the glare before slapping her hands over her mouth. His expression changed back into its usual emotionless state. "Just one other thing, do you like Naruto?" Once again Sakura was thrown by the question, except this time she didn't blush. "Naruto? Well of course I like him; he is my teammate and all. But no, I don't like him anything more then that. He's just too loud, too hyper, too, too Naruto!" Sasuke only nodded in reply and then without a single word of parting, he sped off through the trees, in the direction on the village, leaving Sakura alone again, looking very confused.

Sasuke's form whipped though the trees on his way back to the village. He was almost out of the forest when suddenly he saw a dark haired figure standing directly in the path of the young ninja. He skidded to a halt about a dozen feet in front of the other figure. They stared at each other in silence; blank expressions on their faces, the only noise came from the rustling of leaves around them. "Drop the jutsu." ordered Sasuke. "I don't see why I should." replied Sasuke. Both Sasukes looked at the identical copy across from them. Slowly they began to circle each other. Neither of them missed a single beat. They matched down to the very time their feet left and hit the ground. They continued on like this for several minuets; one Sasuke would move and the other would do the exact same.

Sakura arrived at the spot where the two Sasukes were having their stand off. She saw one Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke? What was with you…" then she noticed the second Sasuke across from the first one. "What's going on here?" The first Sasuke said, "This doesn't involve you." The second one said, "We will handle this ourselves." Neither of them had taken their eyes off the other the entire time. Both were determined not to break, not to give up, not to let the other win.

It's done! Chapter 2 is finally done! sigh I thought I would never have it done. I had serious writers block when I was writing this… Well… least it's done now. Sorry if the ending of this was kinda confusing… but if you read it carefully then I think it makes some sense…. Once again pleeeeeez comment on this story! And if you don't then I'll go and hide in my basement and cry to myself and I'll never write again! runs off dramatically


	3. Burning Inside

Happy? By MyLastResort

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto… and I doubt I ever will….

Burning Inside

Hinata made her way around the village but could find no sign of Naruto or anyone who knew where he might be. So Hinata made her way to the woods. She wanted to see if Naruto had practice today. Of course she didn't know where exactly his squad did their training, but she did know that it was somewhere in the woods right outside the village. Of course that still leaves a lot of places that they could be. She had already traveled around in the village and had seen no sign of Naruto or of anyone in his squad. So that left the forest to check.

It was about mid-day when Hinata reached the woods. She made her way around the forest at her own pace, making sure she didn't scratch herself or tear her coat on the nature around her. After wandering in the forest for a while she eventually decided that Naruto's squad did not have practice that day. "_After all_," Hinata thought to her-self, "_if they did have combat training today I probably would have been able to hear them a ways off._" The Hyuga princess then decided to rest, and sat down with her back against a thick tree at the edge of a clearing. "_I might as well stay here and enjoy the scenery_." Hinata thought. "_There is nothing for me to do back at the village right now, and it really is quite a beautiful day_."

"Hold on a minuet I'm not-." Sakura started to say but was cut off by a stern glare from both Sasukes. "Leave." ordered the Sasuke to the right. "Now." the Sasuke to the left commanded. Sakura felt like ripping out her hair this was so frustrating. She wanted to stay and find out who exactly had been impersonating Sasuke back in the forest. "_Then again_," Sakura pondered hopefully, "_that could have been the real Sasuke and the imposter had just arrived shortly before I did_." Sakura started to object for a second time but was once again cut off my glares from both Sasukes. She sighed to herself. She knew there was no point in arguing with Sasuke and who ever was imitating him. "Alright I'll leave." Sakura said if a defeated voice. "_After all I can just find out who it was tomorrow. Who ever it is they won't beat Sasuke. It's probably Naruto anyways. Who else would want to know if I like him? Unless Naruto asked someone to find out for him..._"

After Sakura was out of sight, the two Sasukes continued on like Sakura was never there. "What are you doing pretending to be me anyways?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Just something that I had to find out myself."

"Why haven't you dropped the jutsu yet?

"That doesn't matter."

"Then what does matter?"

"Right now? Fighting you."

After the last statement one Sasuke moved into a fighting stance, and was followed in suet by the Sasuke opposite from him. "No weapons, no jutsu, just like yesterday." Sasuke nodded and smirked at the memory of the sparing match where he had delivered that stunning blow to Naruto.

Suddenly one Sasuke charged at the other hurling punches and kicks. The Sasuke who was on the receiving end of the barrage was forced backwards deeper and deeper into the forest. It took no small level of effort, but Sasuke managed to block and dodge his impersonators assault until he spotted an opening. With amazing speed he slipped behind his opponent and raised both his hands behind his head and swung them down with crushing force. But his opponent was ready. He reached behind his back and grabbed Sasukes wrists and pulled Sasuke's arms forward. With his free arm, the imposter slammed his elbow into the unprotected chest and stomach of the Uchia over and over again. Sasuke was helpless to stop the repeated attack. His arms were trapped in the crushing grip of his opponent and he couldn't summon the strength to break free or launch his own attack. All the air was being driven from his lungs and he was close to coughing up blood. So he did the only thing he could do. He swung his head back and slammed it into the head of the ninja in front of him. When his forehead protector made contact with the other's head, he immediately let go of Sasuke and let out a pained groan. Sasuke sprinted away, the smirk on his face gone. "_What's so different this time? He's never fought like this before_." Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto was hurting, not only on the outside but on the inside as well. He had just found out for sure that Sakura had no special feelings for him and that all she cared about was Sasuke. He knew that it wasn't Sasuke's fault that Sakura liked him. He was also quite positive that Sasuke had no feelings for Sakura. But he didn't care. He was mad and he wanted to take it out on someone and who better then Sasuke to take out some of his rage on. Naruto was already angry at Sasuke due to their sparing match yesterday, when Sasuke had handed Naruto a painful defeat with a kick to the head. Now he had a chance for some payback. Naruto wasn't entirely sure why he had stayed in the guise of the Uchia. Most likely just to piss Sasuke off and if at all possible to throw off Sasuke's game even a little bit. Naruto was more determined to defeat Sasuke then he could remember. This time the fight was deeper then proving who was stronger, or who the better ninja was. This time Naruto was fighting because he was hurt that Sakura focused so much on the dark haired ninja. He was hurt that no one seemed to care about him. He was frustrated at the world around him. He had never planed on fighting Sasuke, but now that the situation had presented it's self, he was more then happy to take out his pain on Sasuke. Naruto looked over at the boy across from him, breathing in gasps, and clutching his stomach. Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk.

Naruto charged at Sasuke for a second time. Sasuke once again did his best to prevent the blows from doing any damage, but the pain in his chest and stomach was making it difficult for him. But Sasuke was far from done. He grabbed one of Naruto's wrists, went down on one knee, and slammed his fist as had as he could into Naruto's gut. Naruto gasped in pain, but like Sasuke he was far from done. He grabbed Sasuke's fist and twisted his arm, causing Sasuke to turn around. Then Naruto raised his leg and kicked Sasuke quite hard in back of the head. It wasn't as powerful as the kick Sasuke had given him yesterday, but it was still a devastating blow. Sasuke fell forward and barely managed to put an arm out to break his fall. His head was spinning, as he tried to collect his thoughts. "_I've got to end this fight. If this goes on one of us is going to get seriously hurt_." Sasuke stumbled to his feet and turned to face Naruto. He slowly started walking to Naruto until their faces were only inches apart. Naruto fully expected Sasuke to try and hit him or attack him in some form, but what Sasuke did do was far from that. Sasuke leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto's immediate response was pure shock, but then when his brain had fully registered what had happened he sprang away from Sasuke and lost his concentration, finally dropping the jutsu that kept him in the image of the Uchia. "That's better." Sasuke said. Naruto was now coughing and spitting, trying to get the taste of the Uchia off his lips. "What the fuck was that!" Naruto shouted, all pain and anger forgotten, replaced by confusion and disgust. Sasuke did not respond, he simply started walking towards Naruto again. Naruto started to scramble away from the approaching youth. When Sasuke continued to grow closer, Naruto turned and started to run. He dodged through the trees, sunlight getting in his eyes. He could hear Sasuke behind, he wasn't as fast as Naruto was due to his injures but he still managed to stay on Naruto's trail. "Get away from me you sick pervert!" Naruto shouted as he stopped in a clearing to rest. Sasuke arrived in the clearing, and continued to slowly approach Naruto. Naruto had no intentions of fighting Sasuke anymore. All he wanted to be was as far away from the approaching youth as possible. "I'm afraid I can't to that Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Hinata had slowly been drifting off to sleep when she head someone shouting "Get away from me you sick pervert!" She stood up and poked her head around the side of the tree she had been lying against. "_That's Naruto_!" she exclaimed to herself. "_What is he doing here_?" Then she saw Sasuke appear in the clearing with a smug look on his face. Neither of them seemed to notice the pale eyed girl staring at them from behind a thick tree on the other side of the clearing.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto." Sasuke said. "_I'm not about to stop now. I've gone too far to stop_." Sasuke thought. "_After all were all alone here. And who is going to believe Naruto about something like this. They'll all just think we got into another fight or something and now he's trying to get even with me._" Sasuke continued to move towards Naruto.

Naruto was burning inside. First he had found out that Sakura really did not care for him in the way he had for her, then he had fought Sasuke and was winning, and now Sasuke was practically trying to rape him. His head was spinning out of control. He couldn't think straight. "Get away from me!" he shouted again. "It's no use resisting Naruto." Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata gasped at this last statement from Sasuke. Judging from Naruto's disgusted expression, Naruto calling Sasuke a pervert, and the way Sasuke was slowly walking towards Naruto with that smirk on his face, Hinata concluded that Sasuke had done something Naruto did defiantly not like and now he was going to do something like that again. She had to do something…

"J-just go away already!" Naruto yelled. "Stop yelling Naruto. I'm not leaving." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "I'll tell the whole village you know. Your reputation will be ruined." Naruto threatened. Sasuke shrugged. "They won't believe you."

Hinata reached into her coat and slowly removed a kunai…

"Yes they will!"

She raised the kunai and took aim…

Sasuke was now directly in front of Naruto and neither of them saw or heard the kunai rushing through the air until it struck Sasuke in the side of the head.

I'm evil aren't I? Ending the chapter right here. Well you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter comes out to find out. This chapter was different from the others. Lots more fighting. But still please tell me what you thought makes big puppy dog eyes pleeeeeez? If you don't then I'll be sad….


	4. Bye The Way

Happy? By: MyLastResort

Disclaimer: don't own, blah blah blah, you know the rest.

**By The Way**

Time seemed to stand still. Hinata held her breath. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke fell to the ground. After almost a minuet Hinata stepped out from behind the tree and shakily walked towards Naruto and the fallen Sasuke. Naruto noticed the girl walking towards them and he pointed a finger at Hinata then at Sasuke. "Y-you threw that?" he asked with fear and relief. Hinata slowly nodded. Naruto then went over to Sasuke and looked at him.

Luckily for Sasuke and Hinata, she had thrown the kunai with the rounded end first so unless she had hit him in the temple it could only knock him out cold. If Hinata had killed Sasuke then she would of undoubtedly been striped of her rank as a ninja and very possibly been banished from the village on the account of murdering a member of her own village. Naruto bent his knees so he was lower to the ground but still on his feet and felt Sasukes pulse in his wrist. "Good news and bad news. The good news is that he's alive, and the bad news is that he's alive. I'm guessing that he'll just wake up with the worst headache he's ever had in his life." Naruto said almost cheerfully. Hinata visibly relaxed. She had been so worried that she temporally forgot that she was standing right next to Naruto and that he was talking to her.

"What are we going to do about him thought." Naruto added as an after thought. Hinata said nothing and then Naruto brightened slightly, grinned, and said "I vote we just leave him here." "Naruto we couldn't do that." Hinata said in a concerned voice. "We need to bring him to a hospital and get him help." Naruto frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Ya but if we do then they're going to ask questions and I doubt they'll believe us if I say that the heir to the Uchia clan tried to rape me and you had to knock him out with a kunai to stop him. Also if we do that then he's going to find out that you did this to him and I don't think he'll be happy. Plus I don't even want to think about what all his fan girls would do to me if they found out! They would probably just blame me for everything and then kill me." By now Hinata was looking quite distressed. "W-well what are w-we going to do then?" she asked frantically. Naruto shut his eyes and scratched the back of his head again and thought. Despite the situation Hinata couldn't help but think about how cute Naruto looked when he did that. "Well if we have to do something we could at least drag him into town and leave him on a bench or something. Hopefully no one will see us and eventually someone will find him and get him some help. It's not like a beat up kid passed out on a bench isn't going to go unnoticed for long." Naruto finally said. Hinata still looked unconvinced so Naruto added, "I suppose we could stay out of sight and wait for someone to find him." Hinata nodded and mumbled out an okay. "Great. It's settled then." Naruto said cheerfully as he bent over picked up Hinata's kunai, handed it to her, then grabbed Sasuke by the ankle and started pulling him through the woods back towards the village. "N-Naruto you can't drag him like that!" Hinata said hurriedly. "I know, I was just going to for a minuet so he could look a little more beat up. Like this is looks like he's hurt and not just sleeping." Naruto answered with a wide grin on his face.

After Sasuke had been dragged long enough to get covered in dirt, and receive a small cut on his cheek from a pointy twig on the ground Naruto picked him up and carried him with his stomach on Naruto's shoulder and his head and feet on opposite sides of Naruto. They walked through the forest in an awkward silence. Hinata was busy pushing her two index fingers together as she thought to herself. Naruto was busy grumbling silently about how heavy Sasuke was.

After a few minuets of walking they grew close to the village but remained in the shadows of the trees as Hinata scanned the area to make sure there was no one around at the moment. When she was positive that there was no one there to catch them, Naruto walked out of the cover of the woods and slumped the unconscious ninja against the side of a building and quickly rushed back to the woods and hid.

It was only moment later when a middle aged man turned the corner and stopped and stared at the youth. He sprinted over and examined Sasuke before quickly running off. Shortly after that he reappeared with a man in a chunin uniform who examined Sasuke before carrying him off in the direction of the hospital.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's done." Hinata remained silent. She was sitting up against a tree with her knees pulled up against her chest with her face buried against them. "Hey Hinata, you've been really quiet through all of this. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"_What can I possibly say right now?_" Hinata thought to herself. "_I'm alone with Naruto and I can't think of anything to say. Well that's not entirely true. There are so many things I'd like to say but can't._" "N-no nothings wrong." Hinata said quietly, answering Naruto's question. Naruto started looking around at nothing in particular, and was snapped back to attention by a question from Hinata. "N-Naruto, if you d-don't mind, could you tell me what happened with you and S-Sasuke?" Naruto frowned at the memory but told her nonetheless.

When he had finished talking, Hinata thought to herself about what Naruto had just said. "_I'm happy for Naruto that he did so well in his fight. I'm also glad that Sakura doesn't have any special feeling for Naruto, but still… I feel sorry for Naruto. In the same day he finds out that both his teammates feel the exact opposite of how he wished they felt. Sasuke feels the way he wished Sakura felt and Sakura feels the way he had thought Sasuke felt. Just looking at him now makes me feel bad that I'm happy that Sakura doesn't like him how he wished she did. I feel so selfish._" Hinata looked up when she heard Naruto calling her name. "Are you sure you're alright? You just zoned out for almost a minuet." he asked her with a trace of concern in his voice. Hinata's face turned scarlet as she mumbled out an apology. "I-I'm s-sorry Naruto." At this Naruto laughed. "What is there to be sorry for? It's not like zoning out is wrong or anything." he said when he had finished laughing. Hinata blushed even deeper and buried her face in between her knees again.

At that moment Naruto's stomach decided it wanted attention and food so it rumbled loudly. Naruto grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "In all that excitement I kinda forgot that I'm starving. Hinata, if you don't have anything else to do want to grab some ramen with me?" he asked with a sheepish grin on is face. A million questions rushed through Hinata's head at once. "_Is he asking me out? What do I say? Am I blushing? Is it just me or is he blushing? Does he really want to go and eat with me?_"

Hinata managed to mumble, "N-no I don't." Naruto looked dismayed and the grin immediately dropped. "Oh, okay then. I just thought I should ask." He said in a slightly depressed voice. "No! I didn't mean I don't want to!" Hinata said franticly as Naruto started to get up to leave. "I-I meant that I d-don't have anything else to do. And I would love to get some ramen with you N-Naruto." The smile immediately jumped back onto Naruto's face. "Great, let's go then!" He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, and started running without letting go of Hinata's hand. The pale eyed girl was now running along with Naruto thinking, "_I can't believe he's actually holding my hand_!"

Once again Hinata was snapped out of her daze by Naruto's voice. "By the way Hinata," he said. "Thanks."

YAY I'M DONE! Sorry to all you Sasuke fans for hurting him, and sorry to all you Sasuke haters for not hurting him enough. When chapter 3 was done I bet you all thought he'd be dead! Well there are 2 different ends on a kunai and I never said what end he got hit with well once again plezzzzzzzzzzzz comment! If you don't…. I'lll never write again! runs off dramatically


	5. The Day Before

Happy? By: MyLastResort

Disclaimer: let's see here… I didn't own Naruto then…. And I don't own Naruto now…. My life sucks….

**The Day Before**

Naruto once again was awakened by the rising sun as streams of its light made their way though the gaps in his windows. Following his morning ritual, he stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom before fixing himself a meal of instant ramen and milk straight from the carton. After getting dressed and dawning his ninja gear, he made his way out the door and down the familiar path that would bring him to the bridge when he would meet his fellow teammates, and where he would receive instructions from their sensei when he finally arrived.

As he walked the streets, he contemplated the events of the day before. At the time he had not quite understood what was happening as it happened. Actually for almost the whole day he had one unusual event after another. A ninja's life is never one for normalcy, but that did not prevent his head form spinning like a windup top as the events unfolded. His short conversation with Sakura, the fight with Sasuke, the kiss he gave him, Hinata striking Sasuke with a kunai, knocking him out cold, their dinner at the ramen hut together, him walking her home, and then finally walking home alone. For much of the day he had had a feeling in his gut that seemed to say that this is a step out of the norm and that it may all be nothing more then a dream, a vision inside his head as he slept, formed from the same things in he head that made up his thoughts. But the blue eyed ninja knew that it was not a dream, because how could it be? He doubted that he had ever been in Hinata's presence alone from even three minuets, and then finds himself eating dinner with her and actually enjoying her company.

His thoughts were forced from his head as he neared the bridge where squad seven was to gather each morning. The first thing he noticed was Sakura. She was leaning against the side of the bridge with her pink hair flowing behind her. He summoned his voice to shout a greeting but stopped before he could do just that. Instead he walked to side of the bridge opposite her, yawned and raised a hand in response to the greeting she gave him. Now his thoughts turned less pleasant. He now knew Sasuke's feelings for him, he knew now that all this time Sasuke had had other things on his mind other then just his rivalry with Naruto. Naruto would try his best to act as though nothing had changed between them, that they were still teammates and rivals, but he knew that try as he might, he would never be able to force the events of the previous day far enough in to the back of his mind to ever truly forget them.

As he slowly emerged from the depths of his thoughts, Naruto slowly realized that Sasuke had not arrived yet. Normally the silent youth would arrive before Naruto and at the worst shortly after him. The orange clad ninja noticed Sakura's growing unease. She became more fidgety and kept looking around for anything to signal the approach of her crush.

The minuets ticked away and Naruto's unease manifested its self in the form of butterflies in his stomach. It was a feeling that forced Naruto to think of all the things that could happen now. He knew that Sasuke would never let it be known that he had come so close to defeat at the hands of Naruto. But there was nothing to prevent him from telling a lie that would make it seem Naruto had bested him with some underhanded trick that would make Naruto's already poor reputation around the village even worse. He knew nothing of what Sasuke had said, and he knew nothing of what anyone else knew. Naruto did not fear any punishments he might face as a result of Sasuke's words, but what caused the feeling in his gut was the unknowing. As though he were a criminal waiting to hear the final verdict read, he had no choice but to wait to find out for him self what lay in store for him.

After what seemed to be and eternity of endless waiting, Kakashi Hatake finally decided to grace the scene with he presence and there was still no sign of Sasuke. "Kakashi sensei," Sakura said in a worried voice. "I'm worried. Sasuke's not here and he's never late!"

"Well Sakura, that is because Sasuke is in a hospital at the moment." The masked ninja said, causing Sakura to gasp in shock and Naruto's palms to sweat. But the older man was not finished yet. "You see, a man found Sasuke propped up against the side of a house looking worse for wear and unconscious. He ran off, found a chunin, and together they brought him to the hospital. The doctors found multiple bruises on his chest, one broken rib, and another bruise on the side of his head, only half an inch away from his temple. It was obvious that he had been in a fight of some kind. We don't know against whom, and Sasuke's not talking." At this last statement Naruto visibly relaxed, but then immediately regretted it.

Sakura had not forgotten about the meeting she had had with Sasuke or his impersonator the day before and the appearance of a second Sasuke a short time later. She knew that there would have been a fight between Sasuke and whoever the impersonator had been shortly after she had left. Of course the first suspect was Naruto, and Sakura did not miss it when Naruto seemed to relax at Kakashi's words.

Only seconds after Naruto let out a sigh of relief, Sakura pointed a finger at her teammate and yelled, "What did you do with Sasuke!" Naruto fell backwards, spewing out words in his defense.

In the end Kakashi came to his rescue. "Calm down Sakura, I'm sure that Naruto had nothing to do with this." Sakura thought for a moment and then seemed to accept her sensei's words. "_After all,_" Sakura thought to herself. "_There's no way Naruto could have done all that to Sasuke._"

"And even if Naruto did have something to do with this," Kakashi continued. "It's just between them." Kakashi then gave Naruto a stare with his one visible eye that seemed to suggest that he knew more then he was letting on.

Hinata's feelings of joy had yet to wear off when she woke up in the morning. Yesterday she had done something she had only been able to do in her dreams. She had shared a dinner with Naruto. The entire time she had to will herself not to faint at being to close to Naruto, and try as she might she had not been able to prevent herself from blushing constantly. Hinata forced the thoughts out of her head so she could get ready for the day. Once she had prepared herself, she made her way to the spot where she was to meet with the rest of her squad. Along the way her thoughts returned to the day before, allowing herself to relive the events in her mind.

Naruto had brought her to his favorite ramen hut, where they ate, talked, and even laughed together. Afterwards Naruto offered to walk her home.

"_It's not like I have much else to do anyways._" He had said. When they arrived at the Hyuga mansion Naruto asked in a slightly awestruck voice, "_You live here?_" Hinata could only nod in response, embarrassed that her house was so much larger then the small room Naruto lived in. Naruto chuckled. The two of them said their farewells and Hinata walked slowly to the house and stepped inside. Only moments later she heard a knock on the door behind her. She opened it, hoping it was Naruto. She was not disappointed. The orange clad ninja stood in front of her with a slightly nervous look, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

"_Umm, I was just wondering, if that sometime, you know if you not busy or anything, maybe you'd want to get something to eat together or do something sometime?" _ Hinata blushed at the offer and almost laughed at how nervous Naruto seemed.

"_I-I would love that Naruto." _ Hinata responded with a smile.

"_Are you doing anything tomorrow, in the evening?"_ Naruto questioned. Hinata shook her head, signaling a no.

"_Then how bout I meet you here at 5?"_ Naruto suggested. Hinata quickly agreed and once again they said their farewells. Hinata retired for the night feeling as happy as she could be, and later she fell asleep thinking that it was too good not to be true.

Naruto was lying on his bed with one hand behind his head and the other tossing a shuriken up in the air, directly above his head, and catching it lazily. Practice that day hadn't gone on to long due to the absence of the Uchia. According to Kakashi, Sasuke would be out of it for several days to allow his broken rib to set and heal. And after that he would still would not be aloud to join in on the more challenging missions and he would not be able to spar until the doctors had deemed him healed. Naruto smirked at the thought of Sasuke fuming over being kept out of the action while he got off free.

Slowly his thoughts turned from Sasuke to Hinata. He was still slightly upset that Sakura had absolutely no special feelings for him, but then again he shouldn't be surprised bye the revelation. He thought about the evening he had spent with the dark haired girl. He smiled. Moments later his hand failed to secure the weapon he was tossing and was forced to throw his head to the side to avoid being hit by one of its four points. He decided that he had spent enough time lying in thought.

"_After all,_" he thought, "_I have no idea how long I've been lying here._" He looked at the clock on his microwave and let out a yell in shock. "Aww crap! It's 4:50! I've got ten minuets to get ready and get over to Hinata's!"

Well there you have it. This chapter was more like the first chapter in my opinion. The second-fourth had more action in them and this one didn't have any at all. Well all the same me hopes you like it! As always plzz tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like, all that stuff. And if you don't, as usual i will run off crying and never write again.


	6. She Loves Me Not

Happy? By My Last Resort

Disclaimer: me does not own Naruto! . so shut up and read the story!

**She Loves Me Not**

Two young ninjas were lying down on the grass side bye side. For one, it was a rather new experience, just relaxing and staring at the clouds as they went by. For the other, it was something he did regularly. The Nara was somewhat surprised when he was approached by the blond ninja and was even more surprised when he asked if he could join him, although it didn't show. He grunted in response to signal an okay and hoped that he would not regret it. Naruto then set himself down next to Shikamaru and stared at the clouds in silence. Shikamaru was also surprised at how quiet the normally hyper boy next to him was. Shikamaru was a genius, and knew that Naruto had not come just to stare at the blue and white sky above them. But for all his smarts, he was not a mind reader, but it did not take a mind reader or a genius for that manner, to see that something was on the mind of the orange clad youth next to him. So Shikamaru waited. After some time, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Shikamaru…" Naruto started.

"_There goes the silence_." Shikamaru thought to himself. "Ya?"

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"It's not like I can say no, can I?"

Naruto smiled. Shikamaru retained the same bored and slightly annoyed expression. "It's about Hinata." Naruto finally said.

Shikamaru had seen Naruto and Hinata together around the village several times in the past two weeks. He was starting to wonder if there was something going on between them. Naruto's last statement only enforced the idea.

To say that Shikamaru was rather lazy would be more then an understatement. The Nara would never go out of his way to do anything that would be to troublesome. He did not like to exert himself, and would much rather play a game of Go then train. Go did not involve running and jumping. He even found talking too much troublesome. He was now hoping with all his heart that Naruto would not try to get him to do anything that would make him get up. The lazy ninja sighed.

"What about Hinata?"

"Do you think she likes me? You know…" Naruto struggled to find the right words. "Not just likes me, but… you know, _likes_ me…"

The Nara raised an eyebrow. "_Does Hinata, possibly the shyest girl in history, who can't even hear the name Naruto directed towards her without blushing, like Naruto?" _Shikamaru though to himself before responding, "You're an idiot."

"Hey, don't call me an idiot!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru sighed. He really did not feel like exchanging names with boy next to him. Hinata's crush on Naruto was one of the most obvious in Kohana, second only to Sakura and Ino's crush on Sasuke, and Rock Lee's crush on Sakura, all of which you would have to be deaf, blind, and dumb to miss.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" questioned Shikamaru. Naruto frowned and closed his eyes. "Well, it's just that I've been spending a lot of time with her lately…" Naruto trailed off, and started to think to himself.

It had been two weeks since Naruto had first brought Hinata to the ramen stand and walked her home afterwards. Since then Naruto had spent even more time with Hinata.

Once when he had arrived at the Hyuga compound to see Hinata, Naruto was met by a very somber looking Neji. When he told him that he was here for Hinata, Neji kept on staring at him with his white eyes and asked, "What exactly do you want with Hinata?" in a rather threatening manner, that even Naruto couldn't miss. Despite that fact that Naruto had bested Neji in the chunin exams, it did not mean that he wasn't deathly afraid of the long haired boy. Naruto started to stammer out an explanation that would hopefully not get him killed, but was saved by the arrival of a second Hyuga. Hinata softly told her cousin that she had asked Naruto to meet her here so they could get some ramen together. The older genin did not change his expression, but did step down. Though he did still have an energy emanating from him that seemed to scream 'touch her and die'. Neji's reaction to Naruto's presence only made his fears of what Hinata's father would do if he discovered that his daughter was spending time in the company of the container of the nine tailed fox worse.

Later that same night, when he brought Hinata home, he had finally worked enough courage to kiss her. It wasn't a mouth to mouth kiss, just a simple kiss on the cheek. But to Naruto's surprise Hinata fainted. Naruto, being Naruto, did not realize that she had fainted and thought she was so tired she had fallen asleep. He was left with a sleeping (so he thought) Hyuga and was trying to figure out to do with her. Even Naruto had more sense then to walk into the mansion with Hinata over his shoulder and ask Neji where he could put her down. That would probably gain him the gift of being able to see exactly what his organs look like. So he propped her up against the house and ran to get some water to splash over her face. He returned moments later with a bucket he had 'borrowed' from someone's back yard and filled with water. He laid her on the ground and propped her head up with his hand and blushed slightly at the thought of someone catching them like this. He poured the water over her face and the result was almost immediate. Hinata sat up with water dripping from her face and hair. She looked rather confused so Naruto told her that she had fallen asleep after he had kissed her. Hinata turned bright red but also was relieved that he did not realize that she had fainted.

"Hinata, you might want to dry off." Naruto suggested. Hinata looked around to find something to use to do what Naruto suggested, but found nothing and did not want to use her jacket, so she did the only thing that came to mind. She shook her head almost violently, side to side, spraying Naruto with drops of water flung from her hair. Naruto laughed at this and laughed even more at the way she looked afterwards. Her hair was now rather stringy, held together by the water that remained, and was pressed down over her eyes, looking rather like a sheep dog. Also, one of the longer bangs she had was plastered cutely across her nose. Naruto tried to stop laughing but only laughed harder as Hinata blushed.

Afterwards,. When they had finally said goodbye to each other, he walked home and thought to himself. He enjoyed Hinata's company to much to try anything more then hug her or kiss her on the cheek; he thought he did not know Hinata well enough, and was afraid of doing something that might ruin their friendship. But Naruto was a teen and was caught in a whirlwind of his own hormones. He couldn't help but start to think of becoming something more then friends with the pale eyed girl.

Naruto's thoughts were snapped back to the present. Shikamaru seemed to have forgotten him, even thought they were less then three feet from each other, and was now either trying to sleep, or sleeping. Naruto sat up and stayed there with his legs crossed, for a minuet before getting to his feet and walking away without a word. Shikamaru opened one eye and watched Naruto's silent departure. He sighed.

"Women are so troublesome."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not."

Hinata Hyuga strolled down the endless rows of flowers, endless rows of red, blue, orange, the list went on. As she walked through the garden she paid almost no attention to the beauty around her. She was focused on the flower in her hand. It was a simple daisy; not comparable to the other flowers around her. The daisy was plain and simple next to the electric blue roses to her left, or the shockingly purple lotus flowers to her right. Sometimes she felt like a daisy; plain and overlooked; not as beautiful as the other girls around her. Hinata continued to pick the petals from the flower in her hand. And with each one was came a 'he loves me' or a 'he loves me not'. With each not, she felt her heart sink a little. Hinata was someone whose confidence was hard to build up but easy to destroy. She sighed heavily to herself as she said, "He loves me not." Hinata plucked the final petal form the daisy and let it go, watching as it spiraled down to her feet. She kept on walking until she found another daisy, somewhat out of place amongst all the bright, vibrant flowers. She placed her thumb and index finger gently over the stalk and pulled if from its resting place. She began again.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not." White petals floated down and rested on the ground, following the girl's footsteps.

x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0

Naruto stopped to stare. It just caught his attention. A strange thing really, now that he stopped and thought. It was a patch of daisies on the side of the road, in full bloom. They were trying their best to stand out; trying to be acknowledged, to be noticed. "_Just like me_." Naruto thought with a small smile. He picked one and looked at it as he walked. A rather plain flower in all things considered. But none the less Naruto liked it. It was not exotic. It was not out of the ordinary. It was not even peculiarly beautiful. But Naruto still liked it. He twirled the flower between his fingers and thought of pale eyes that you could easily get lost in. "_No, she's not like a daisy at all. She's too pretty, not plain at all._" Naruto looked down at the flower in his hand and spoke to it.

"You and me buddy, we're the same aren't we?" Naruto chuckled to himself at the thought of the daisy responding. He walked a little further in silence, oblivious to the world around him. Slowly, he plucked a petal from the flower and let it go, blowing away with the gentle wind.

"She loves me." Another petal was blown away. "She loves me not." A third. "She loves me." A fourth. "She loves me not." And so it went; until the air was scattered with white petals, and the boy who had scattered them was long gone.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x

and there you have it. The 6th chapter of happy! Hope you like it! You know something? Well, when me writes, me listens to mah ipod and it's usually on shuffle. But when me was in the middle of this part with Hinata picking the petals and saying he loves me not me realized that me was listening to She loves me not by papa roach! Out of the 403 songs on mah ipod, that came on then… weird… but anyways, me hopes you liked it! Plez leave comments! . if you don't, me will cry and lock mahself in the basement. Oh, and to anyone out there who really like daisies and is over protective of them… sorry!


End file.
